


That Scar

by robindrake93



Series: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy finally asks how Nico got the scar on his face.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865698
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: Moonlight and Cats, Percico Angst and Fluff Month 2020





	That Scar

**Author's Note:**

> This was my original work for the Percico Angst & Fluff Month....before I came up with the ghost timeline. I actually really liked this so I'm submitting it. This is likely the only prompt that will have two fics. 
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Do not reupload/repost my fics.

If there was one thing that Percy loved, it was kissing his boyfriend. He was immensely lucky to even be in this relationship and he knew it. They wouldn’t be here if Percy hadn’t grabbed Nico’s wrist and forced him to _please explain._ By the end of the conversation, Percy was sure that he wanted to try it with Nico. Annabeth hadn’t been happy but she was never happy with anything Percy did. 

That was a year ago. Now Nico was at fifteen and at that age where he wanted to kiss until they were panting. Which was what they were working on right now. They were in the Hades cabin because it was soundproof and lately things had been getting heated between them. Percy lay on his back on Nico’s coffin-shaped bed, hands on Nico’s hips while they kissed. He pulled back from the kiss. This wasn’t the first time he’d noticed the new scar but he hadn’t yet had the chance to talk about it. “How did you get this scar?” Percy rubbed his thumb across Nico’s bottom lip. The scar stretched from Nico’s lower lip to his chin, to the right and off center. 

Nico’s eyes were still closed, his kiss swollen lips still parted. He licked Percy’s thumb with the flat of his tongue. Slowly he opened his eyes - pupils dilated, all black - and looked at Percy as though in a daze. His pink tongue darted out again, catching his scar and Percy’s thumb a second time. “What?” 

Nico’s tongue did things to Percy; namely made his jeans tight. He forced himself to focus. “How did -” 

“I ran into Dr. Thorn again last month,” Nico explained. Percy wasn’t upset about being interrupted; ADHD kids had audio processing issues sometimes and Nico had it especially bad. Nico visibly pulled himself back together now that they weren’t kissing; always as eager to stop kissing as he was to start it. “I killed him but not before he got me. I was paralyzed long enough that the nectar didn’t have any effect.” 

Percy wasn’t thrilled to hear that Thorn had returned so quickly or that Nico had to take him on alone. Still, part of him was proud of what a competent warrior his boyfriend was. Percy nodded. It made sense: Percy had some scars because he waited too long for nectar or ambrosia to be effective. He pushed up and licked the length of the scar. 

Nico made a noise of protest. “Don’t get spit all over my face.” Then he ducked forward to place a sweet kiss on Percy’s lips. He tasted like sweet oranges. 

Percy couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Nico always made him smile. “It makes you look like even more of a badass.” 

Nico rolled his eyes but his cheeks colored with a blush. They both had scars and they both knew that it wasn’t the scars themselves that made them badass: it was that the scars represented survival in the face of extremely bad odds. Nico leaned down to rub his nose against Percy’s. His dark brown eyes gazed into Percy’s green ones. “We still have half an hour before the camp steals you away from me.” 

“I’m the sword fighting instructor. It’s an important job,” Percy cut in. 

“So do you want to keep kissing or not?” 

Percy answered by pressing their lips together.


End file.
